Uma noite só nossa
by Giigi
Summary: Não demorou muito e ela começou a girar. Tenten sentada em frente a Neji, que olhava distraidamente as luzes do parque, já era noite. [one short][NejiTenten][presente de natal para Uchiha Chii]


**_Disclamer:_** Não! Não vou dizer!

_**Resumo:** "Não demorou muito e ela começou a girar. Tenten sentada em frente a Neji, que olhava distraidamente as luzes do parque, já era noite."_

* * *

**Uma noite só nossa**

Era dia 23 de dezembro, faltavam dois dias para o Natal, e a konuich olhava entediada a montagem do parque de diversões, que iria "alegrar" o natal do vilarejo.

"_Até parece"_ - ela pensou, com o menor pingo de entusiasmo.

Desde que foram declaradas "férias" aos gennins, ela não tivera nenhuma missão. Nenhumazinha. E isso a deixava com um incrível mau humor, mesmo porque ela vinha gastando seus dias andando a toa pela vila e comprando presentes para algumas pessoas, mas a maioria dos dias, ela ficou em casa, tomando chocolate quente e assistindo TV. Vendo que suas observações, dos homens musculosos montando uma daqueles brinquedos de criança que giram, não a levariam a nada, decidiu se levantar dali e ir procurar o resto dos presentes de natal que faltava comprar.

A vila estava cheia de enfeites e luzinhas, que piscavam em diversas formas. Mal dava para se andar na rua, de tanta gente que tinha lá. Ela tinha conseguido comprar dois dos três que faltavam, só faltava um, que ela não achava nada que poderia servir de presente.

_"Quem mandou deixar para a última hora?"_ - falou consigo mesma, saindo de mais uma das lojas lotadas.

Foi se apertando entre as pessoas, mesmo de mau humor, não podia deixar de dar aquele presente. Era incrível como todos deixavam as coisas para a última hora no Natal, mas ela não podia reclamar de nada. De repente, um grupo de pessoas passou apressado, na direção contrária da menina, e Tenten foi jogada para dentro de uma das lojas, enfeitada com ursinhos e estrelinhas. Reclamando e atazanando mentalmente aquelas pessoas, bateu os olhos numa das estantes da loja.

"É esse!" - exclamou em voz alta. Se levantou, foi até a estante, exminou melhor o objeto e o levou ao caixa, pedindo para embrulhar após dar o dinheiro a moça.

Tenten saiu contente da loja, seu humor havia melhorado bastante. Lá fora a neve começou a cair ao poucos, e ela achou melhor passar o resto do dia em casa.

**OoOoO**

A neve já cobria todo o chão de Konoha quando amanheceu. Pelo jeito havia nevado à noite. Ela acordou preguiçosa, se cobrindo denovo ao sentir a brisa gelada que passava por uma fresta na janela. Enrolada no cobertor, andou até o banheiro e foi tomar um bom banho quente, deixando o cobertor jogado na frente do box. Tenten não era de demorar no banho; uns 10 minutos depois já estava tomando seu café da manhã.

"Mãe! Vou sair!" - disse, já abrindo a porta e a fechando atrás de si antes de que a mãe lhe desse a devida permissão. Sentiu o vento cortante e gelado, enrrolou melhor o cachecol no pescoço e saiu andando pela neve.

No dia anterior tinha combinado com as meninas de se encontrarem no parque de diversões, para passarem a véspera de Natal juntas. Adentrou pelo pequeno portal que dava início a calçada, que a levaria para um pequeno restaurante, onde esperava encontrar Hinata e Sakura, Ino tinha que ficar na floricultura por causa das compras.

Não demorou muito e as duas já haviam chegado. A neve já havia parado lá fora, mas ainda estava bem frio. As três meninas decidiram pedir cada uma um chocolate quente, para esquecerem do frio, e começaram a por o papo em dia. Deram mais uma volta pelo perque, avaliando-o para o dia seguinte, em que iriam vir sozinhas, já que nenhum dos garotos as haviam convidado. "Idiotas", acrescentou Tenten, arrancando risadinhas das amigas. O meio-dia chegou, e elas foram almoçar no mesmo restaurante. Dessa vez o garçom ficou cantando a Hinata, que não sabia o que fazer, a não ser ficar vermelha como a roupa de Papai Noel que um homem na frente da loja vestia; as amigas riram muito e, após o almoço, se despediram. Cada uma foi para a sua casa. Menos Tenten, que decidiu dar mais uma volta pela vila antes de se empanturrar de chocolate em casa.

Passou novamente pela rua de lojas, que agora estava um pouco mais vazia, ao se aproximar do meio-dia. Passou em frente de uma loja e viu uma figura familiar lá dentro. Parou de repente ao identificar quem era. Neji estava numa loja, comprando presentes, e ainda acompanhado! Tenten teve o impulso de entrar na loja corredno e ir tirar satisfações com o Hyuuga, mas decidiu respirar fundo e sair de lá, antes que fisesse algo que não devia fazer.

Foi andando com passos pesado até em casa; quase que jogou o presente do Hyuuga fora quando entrou no seu quarto, se jogando na cama e fitando o teto. Seu mau humor havia piorado drasticamente, para ela, nem parecia que era véspera de Natal, e que ela havia tido uma ótima manhã com suas amigas.

"Baka" - deixou escapar, em meio aos seus pensamentos.

Na verdade, ela não tinha motivos para agir assim. Não era nada como namorada dele, ou algo do tipo; era sõ companheira de time. Pensando nisso adormeceu.

Acordou a noite, não tendo a menor vontade para descer e esperar a hora de abrir os presentes com a família. Desceu e foi ver TV. Ganhou seus presentes, subiu, jogou-os de qualquer jeito em cima da escrivaninha, se banhou e foi domir.

**OoOoO**

"Anda logo! Levanta!" - e bateu com o travisseiro na cabeça da menina, ainsa meio adormecida, que jazia na cama.

"Quem foi que..." - ela se levantou, abrindo os olhos e se deparando com Sakura, Hinata e Ino, que tinha um travesseiro em mãos, pronta para outro atque.

"Tenten-chan.. e-eu tentei avisar mas ela bateu antes que nós..."

"Foi idéia da Sakura!" - apontou a loira para a menina ao lado, e fez uma gota surgir na cabeça das outras

"Que seja..." - resmungou, se levantando da cama - "já estou acordada mesmo..." - foi rastejando até o banheiro.

Minutos depois já estava pronta, e, antes de sair do quarto, atrás das outras três, colocou um embrulho dentro da bolsa.

As quatro meninas iam em direção ao parque, vendo vários casais indo na mesma rota que elas. Após passarem pelo portal e atravessaram toda a calçada, pararam de súbto. Do outro lado da pequena praça que abria o parque, sentados em um banco, estavam os "amados" das garotas. Os "idiotas" que não haviam convidado nenhuma delas para passar junto o Natal. As meninas se entreolharam e pareceram tera mesma idéia. Deram a volta na praça e passaram indiferentes na frente deles, conversando entusiasmadamente, tentando mostrar que a falta deles não iria afetar a festa delas.

A loira sentiu algo puxar a manga de seu casaco, e se deparou com os obres escuro de Shikamaru.

"Yo! Não cumprimenta mais os amigos?" - disse num tom calmo.

"Não aqueles que não me convidam para passar o Natal junto!" - e se virou, se desfazendo das mãos do garoto e andando. Gotas surgiram na cabeça das outras três meninas, que sairam atrás da amiga.

**XxXxXx - um tempo depois**

Elas andavam animadamente pelo parque; já haviam ido na maioria dos brinquedos, das xícaras que rodavam a casa mal assimbrada, e até tinham ido num daqueles brinquedos de rodar infantils. Ao passaram perto de uma grande fila, depararam com um cartaz dizendo:

_"RODA GIGANTE DO AMOR: _

_UM MITO DIZ QUE, SE VOCÊ ANDAR NA RODA GIGANTE DO AMOR COM A PESSOA AMADA, TERÁ SORTE EM SEU RELACIONAMENTO COM ELE(A) PARA SEMPRE."_

Tenten sabia que aquilo era aó mais um truquE financeiro para atrair garotas apaixonadas a enfrentarem uma fila imensa e andarem na roda gigante por 5 minutos.

"Rá! Será que alguém perde mesmo seu tempo indo numa coisa..." -Mas suas amigas não pareciam pensar o mesmo. - "...dessas" - gota.

Sakura, Hinata e Ino já tinham localizado Sasuke, Naruto e Shikamaru (respectivamente), e já estavam arrastando os garotos (que por acaso estavam bem perto delas) para a fila enorme. Menos Hinata, que ao ser vista com as meninas foi arrastada por Naruto. Tenten ouviu um pigarrear atrás de si e se virou, se deparando com dois obres perolados, que a fitavam.

"Vai ficar parada aí?" - disse o Hyuuga, dando alguns passos e ficando a frente de Tenten.

"Por-porque não iria?" - perguntou ela, espantada pela ação de Neji

"Porque no embrulho dentro do seu bolso tem um presente pra mim" - disse com simplicidade, ainda virado para a frente e tomando seu lugar na fila.

"Haldito byakugan" - pensou Tenten com raiva. - "E porque acha que eu tenho que ir nessa brincadeira idiota com você?" - perguntou, desafiadora.

"Um- suas amigas já estão lá na frente" - apontou - "Dois- os meus também estão lá" - apontou novamente - "Três- se você não me der o presente agora, provavelmente não vai me dar depois."

Tenten se amaldiçoou mentalmente por gostar de alguém tão inteligente, e, não tendo mais opções, segui o Hyuuga, entrando na fila.

Se passaram10 minutos,e a fila andava muito devagar. O sol já tinha se posto, e a maioria das pessoas haviam desistido de esperar mais, pois o objetivo delas era justamente ver o pôr-do-sol. Tenten não podia mais sair dali. Se ela fosse suas amigas iriam ficar chateadas, e, por mais que não quisesse admitir, passear na roda gigante com Nejinão era uma á idéia.

Finalmente chegou a vez dela. A roda gigante tinha 10 cabines, com lugar para duas oiu três pessoas dentro de cada. Ino e Shikamaru entraram em uma, seguidos de Sakura e Sasuke, que estava muito emburrado por sinal, e logo após Naruto e Hinata, tão sem graça que nem conseguia falar. Logo depois Neji entrou, Tenten hesitou um pouco, mas revendo as circuntanceas, entrou atras dele.

Não demorou muito e ela começou a girar. Tenten sentada em frente a Neji, que olhava distraidamente as luzes do parte, já era noite. Ela tinha uma das mãos em cima dos joelhos, e outra perto da bolsa.

"Vamos, pergunte logo." - o garoto interrompeu o silêncio, que dominava desde o início do passeio.

"Perguntar o que?" - indignou-se ela, pensando como seria possível que ele sabia que ela queria lhe perguntar algo.

"Você sabe o que, você quer saber quem era que estava comigo na loja" - agora ele a fitava

"Co-como que você sabe que eu vi alguém com você em uma loja?" - gaguejou, tentando tirar do pensamento as palavras 'Neji te amo', no caso dele ler mentes.

"Vi você sair correndo." - disse num tom calmo, agora olhando para a mão da menina na bolsa.

"Ah..." - estava explicado. Tenten percebeu os olhos de Neji em sua bolsa, e tirou logo a mão dali.

"..." - Neji não falou mais nada. Tenten achava que ele ia responder a pergunta sem ela perguntar, mas parece que ele queria faze-la sofrer.

"E então?" - ela tomou coragem - "O que você estava fazendo com uma garota naquela loja?" - disse, tentando não se mostrar nervosa e com raiva.

"E porque eu tenho que te responder?" - ele a fitou, com um meio sorriso desafiador nos lábios. Realmente, ele a queria fazer sofrer.

"Porque eu fiquei morrendo de ciúmes. Porque eu te amo. Porque faz anos que eu tento fazer você me perceber e você fica indiferente!" - era o que ela gostaria de ter dito.

"Porque, como você é do meu time, não quero que fique se distraindo com uma namorada, pode prejudicar nas missões" - foi o que ela realmente disse. _"Droga..."_ - ela pensou.

"Ah, então não se preocupe, não estamos namorando."

"Nã-ão estão?" - disse, se sentindo enobrecer por dentro.

"Não."

Ficaram em um silêncio, cada um absolvido em seus própios pensamentos, até que a roda gigante parou, com eles lá em cima. A vista era linda. Tenten tinhas os olhos brilhando, o que realçava a sua beleza. E Neji percebeu isso.

"Lindo, não?" - ele perguntou, ao ver o rosto deslumbrado da garota.

"Sim..." - respondeu sonhadora.

"Tenten..." - ele abaixou a cabeça, fitando a garota pelo reflexo no vidro. Ela percebeu.

"O que?" - fitou-o

"Você..."

Era agora. Ela sabia! Ele ia se declarar para ela, e depois a pedir em namoro. E anos depois estariam casados, e mais tarde com dois filhos lindos.

"Eu...?" - peruguntou, esperançosa.

"Você está com um bicho na cabeça"

Tenten sentiu uma nascer atrás de si. "Hyuuga idiota", pensou.

"Ah." - e bateu de leve onde achava que estava o bichinho.

"Er.. ainda está aí." - Neji abafou um risinho.

"Droga..." - Tenten desamarrou o cabelo, que estava preso em um único coque atrás da cabeça. Neji corou levemente, ao ver o quão lindo ela ficava de cabelos soltos. Eles eram meio compridos, iam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, acima da metade das costas, e eram castanhos, nem claros, nem escuros, como o dele; e contrastavam perfeitamente com a pele rosada da menina. E...

_"O que eu estou pensando!"_, falou consigo mesmo, e balançou a cabeça de leve, tirando aqueles pensamentos da cabeça e vendo que a konuich ainda não havia conseguido tirar o inseto dos cabelos. Ele riu, se aproximando dela.

Tenten estranhou o repentino aproximamento de Neji, e ficou parada, observando a mão do garoto entrelaçar seu cabelo e tirar dali uma joaninha. Seus dedos eram macios, e antes de devolver o pequeno inseto ao ar livre, acariciou levemente o cabelo da garota a sua frente. Também era maciou, e, naquela proximidade, ele podia sentir o maravilhoso odor de jasmim. Como se acordasse de um desvaneio ele voltou ao seu lugar, abrindo um pouco a janelinha superior da cabine e deixando a joaninha sair. Tenten estava paralizada, não esperava a súbta demonstração de carinho do Hyuuga. _"não dele"_.

Ao ver a cara de espanto da garota, Neji tentou amenizar o clima.

"Dizem que quem encontra uma joaninha terá sorte." - e varreu o corpo definido da garota com os olhos.

A roda gigante começou a andar novamente.

"É..." - disse ela, como se fosse uma resposta automática, olhando o Hyuuga de cima a baixo. Uma roda gigante do amor... uma joaninha da sorte... hoje a noite _tinha_ que dar crto! - "Neji..."

"Sim..?" - disse ele, parando de analizar seu corpo e olhando-a nos olhos.

"Isso... é imcomodo." - enrubreceu

"O que?" - perguntou, se fazendo de desentendido.

"Isso. Ficar me olhando..." - ele sabia como deixa-la sem jeito.

"Mas porque?" - Tente abriu a boca, mas antes de alar algo Neji continuou - "Você fica mais bonita com os cabelos soltos."

Tenten enrrubreceu violentamente. Será que era mesmo Hyuuga Neji que estava ali, diante dela?

"Neji?" - perguntou, duvidosa

"Eu" - ele olhava o chã chegando pela janela.

"I-issoépravocê" - ela falou rápido, e deixou um pequeno embrulho no colo do garoto, saindo pela porta da cabine que abria em seguida.

Tenten não esperou suas amigas nem Neji, saiu correndo em meio da multidão, envergonhada demais para encarar o Hyuuga, cansada demais para esperar as amigas. Ela parou num lugar mais calmo do parque, uma pequena praça, onde uns bancos rodeavam um enorme chafaris, que se erguia diante de alguns casaia que estavam ali.

_"E olha onde eu vim parar..." _e se jogou em um dos bancos, quie estava vaziu. Sentiu passos atrás de si e se levantou, virando-se, e dando de cara com os obres perolados do garoto que ela deixara para trás a alguns minutos.

"Porque me seguiu?" - foi a unica coisa que consegiu dizer.

"Não te segui." - ele disse, se sentando no banco que ela havia se sentado a pouco - "Só vim para o mesmo lugar que você."

"Ah." - e se sentou ao lado dele.

Silêncio...

"Eu gostei" - ele começou e ao ver a cara de confusa da garota continuou - "Do presente. Mas não comprei nada para você..."

"Ah..." - ela fitou seus pés.

"E..." - ela o fitou.

Ele estava apenas a alguns centímetros dela, uns 15. Ela podia sentir a respiração dele. O ar foi ficando pesado. Tenten não resistiu e fechou os olhos, respirando o ar pesado. Neji a fitava. Talvez ela estivesse cansada e fez aquilo para descançar os olhos? Não... Tenten não faz essas coisas. Indo pelo seus instintos, ele se aproximou e encostou seus lábios no dela. Ela abriu os olhos rápido, se afastando dele. Depois de tomar conciencia do que havia acontecido, tornou-se a se aproximar, e o beijou.

"Eu também" - disse, com um sorriso.

"O que?" - era ele que estava confuso agora.

"Do _seu_ presente" - e sorriu mais abertamente.

Ele aproximou seu corpo do dela e viraram de frente para o chafariz, Neji com uma das mãos atrás de Tenten e a outra segurando um pequeno pingente, em forma de um passarinho. Nem o frio. Nem a garota. Nem o mau humor de Tenten iriam impedi-la de fazer daquela, uma noite sói deles.

"Alias, aquela era a atendente da loja"

"Ah..." - ela sentiu uma gota nascer.

**OWARI!**

**

* * *

Boas festas pra vocês :  
Especial para Uchiha Chii e Goddess-chan :  
Feliz natal mana e mami! **

** Aoshi Gigi**


End file.
